Invariably, the implementation of additional features and functions provided by an Integrated circuit requires additional logic and memory Often, this necessitates the incorporation of on-chip memory In order to implement these features and functions. Unfortunately, this translates to increased on-chip space requirements, necessitating the use of additional silicon to fabricate the integrated circuit.
Other negative effects of incorporating memory within an Integrated circuit chip relate to increased power consumption and its associated power dissipation. The increased power consumption may have a significant impact on battery life while the Increased power dissipation may alter the stable operating environment of the integrated circuit chip and its surrounding circuitry.
Another disadvantage of using on-chip memory relates to flexibility issues. The critical processes performed on the chip are limited to storage provided by the on-chip memory. Unfortunately, the storage capacity provided by the on-chip memory cannot be adjusted once the integrated circuit is fabricated. This may be a significant disadvantage when the memory requirements of an integrated circuit chip are increased.
Furthermore, the implementation of such on-chip memory increases the unit cost of manufacturing an integrated circuit. These additional costs may have a significant negative impact on a manufacturer's profit margin and its ability to competitively market its products.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.